The End To A Beginning
by xXxAnimeXAddictxXx
Summary: Its the end... but something strange happens. What if after the ending Ciel Phantomhive was still alive? In a weird way. CielXa lot of people, also OC's and a tint of OOC, and a little yaoi.
1. The End?

Summary: Its the end... but something strange happens. What if after the ending Ciel Phantomhive was still alive? In a weird way.

Rated: T (just in case)

Disclaimer: Some Characters belong to there rightful owners...*tears up*(its not fair...) ~*

A/N: First story other then the stories they make us write in school...*sweatdrop* Getting the research material was kinda hard *sweatdrop again* so I guess enjoy? maybe OOC ~*

* * *

*~Ciel POV~*

In the end I wasn't sure what was going to happen. This was my end. The end of Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian's face got closer to mine. I wasn't going to close my eyes but I did. I opened my eyes a little then closed them again. My end...

*~Normal POV~*

Ciel's eyes fluttered opened like he was waking up from a long sleep. _'Where am I?' _Ciel thought confused. The room he was in had a bed (which he was in) that had bed posts which had red curtains. In fact the room was all red, with some black. There was a small table beside him. It looked a lot like his room at the Manor. He felt to see if his eye patch was on his eye. But it wasn't. He also had a gold necklace on which looked like the contract. Ciel was quite confused.

He was quite surprised to see the door open so suddenly. The person in the doorway was his butler Sebastian. Ciel had no clue but he was happy. Confused but very happy. But he was with someone. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing red clothes. "Well this is a surprise isn't it _Sebastian_~*" Sebastian just sighed shaking his head. Ciel just stared confused.

But another person came inside. This one looked much like the guy with Sebastian but he/she had longer hair. "Zepar someone needs you." The blonde shorthaired man known now as Zeper just sighed. "Furfur this better not be a joke 'cause if it is I promise I will kill you." Waving his hand and left.

The man/women known as Furfur now looked at Ciel. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Ciel was still confused, he looked at the not-speaking Sebastian. Sebastian went up to Ciel. "Are you okay?" Ciel still confused and shocked. "S-Sebastian?" Ciel muttered cursing his stuttering. "Where am I? Whats going on?" Ciel asked seriously this time. Sebastian and Furfur didn't seem surprised in fact it seemed they were expecting that response.

"Ciel, right? Do you want the clean and quick reason or the dirtied and long reason." Furfur asked while winking. This didn't make Ciel any happier.(or less confused) "Just tell me whats going on?" Ciel shouted angry. Sebastian just stared at Ciel, but was followed by a sigh and small smile. _'You haven't changed much...Ciel.'_ Furfur laughed a little. "Okay the clean and quick reason."

"Ciel Phantomhive you are now a demon."

* * *

A/N: Well that was short... really short... i hope people like this and review...*sweatdrop* I'm also trying not to be serious, or too funny, or dramatic... or anything else. Also I got this idea after seeing a pic...hehe well that's all... and 1 more thing maybe BL... *blush* I will try my hardest! *bows*~*


	2. Explanation or not

Summary: Its the end... but something strange happens. What if after the ending Ciel Phantomhive was still alive? In a weird way.

Rated: T (just in case)

Disclaimer: Some Characters belong to there rightful owners...*tears up*(its not fair...) ~*

A/N: yup I changed the description a bit. So since I'm yaoi fan I am thinking of doing some yaoi of my own... but it will be more like BL...

*~Ciel POV~*

It's been hours since I woke up. I found out that it's been a year since my soul was taken...? I still don't completely understand how all this happened. I'm at a demon's mansion his name was Zepar I think it was. There's the guy named Furfur. He is sitting across from me. In a room that looks like a conference room. There's the chair I'm sitting in, the one Sebastian is in, also the one Furfur's sitting in, and one more empty chair. I'm pretty that's for Zepar. Zepar must like red... the chairs are made of red velvet, the table in the middle of the chairs has a bright red cloth on it.

*~Normal POV~*

Their is a black vase in the middle of the table, it has white roses in it. There is tea set out on the table. The chairs and table is set in the middle of the room. No windows. Red carpet, red with white flowers decorated on it on the walls. The room was awfully silent. Ciel's response to them was 'how'.

*FLASHBACK*

_'How did I become a demon. How. Is it even possible. I have no clue what to say. For once I'm Speechless. "It's true, it's not a lie, or a bad demon joke." I heard Sebastian speak. The second time I heard him speak since I've seen him. I lifted my head a little to look at him. He looked exactly the same since I last saw him. Something was off though. He had a worried expression. Why.'_ Ciel thought

Sebastian's thoughts were: _'Ciel lifted his head. He looked at me. Was he surprised to see me. Was he mad at me, or may- wait I think I know I'm wearing this outfit... the same one... since we last saw each other. And he's probably hungry.'_

_'Wao~ this is funny. Sebastian wearing the same thing for days is hilarious. Still why Zepar's mansion, it's not fair. But it is a surprise to see a human become a demon. It maybe because Sebastian held certain feelings for Ciel. I wonder what kind. Sebastian as I recall it only wanted Ciel. Wow he must have been starving. He could have died. Sebastian isn't his name... I know of. Oh is Ciel gonna say something. What will he say. Sebastian didn't come back for awhile after 'eating' Ciel. I guess this a Miracle that Ciel is alive. As a demon but alive.'_ Furfur giggled as his thoughts continued. _I should probably stop lying to myself..._

Ciel lifted his head fully. Ciel was wanting an explanation. "How?" was what he finally said.

*END FLASHBACK*

And thats how that went. Furfur then brought him to this room and said for him to wait. Sebastian came in but said nothing. Other then telling him the day and where he was but nothing further. Furfur came in but didn't talk, maybe to the maids who came in to give them tea but that was it. There was silence silence. Nothing at the moment could break the silence. Even if something was to sound it would just make the air tenser. Ciel looked around the room nothing much was in did give occasional glances at Sebastian. A time when he wanted to say something but with new found senses, found that wasn't the right moment.

The door then opened a crack. Zepar was in the door way he could feel the tense air. _'Should I go in and try to cheer it up or let them settle it... hmmm'_ He thought...and thought and then decided to go in. He opened the door all the way and acted as if he couldn't read the atmosphere. "Hi! Everyone! What's going on!" Zepar shouted cheerfully and happily. Ciel jumped about 20 feet in the air. Sebastian just looked plain irritated at the moment. Furfur just smiled. "Hi! Brother how are you doing?" Furfur exclaimed with just the same amount of cheerful energy. _'Brother?'_ Ciel thought. As if reading his mind. "They're siblings from a big powerful family. Zepar is number 16 in the 72 ranks and Furfur is number 34. Duke Zepar and Count Furfur, they come from a wonderful family. They have helped me many times." Sebastian explained standing by Ciel's chair. To Ciel this just rose more questions. Like _'You have laws?'_ and like _'What about you?'_. Ciel had a lot of questions. After Zepar's and Furfur's dramatic reunion They all sat down, Sebastian to Ciel's right, Zepar to his left and Furfur right across.

"OK so you want to know how your a demon, right?" Zepar asked. Ciel just nodded, despite his other questions. "OK so this is just a rare occurence nothing much just happens every millenium or two. It's where your body takes the power of the contract and makes you a demon its that simple. Though you woke up really early usually from other cases they sleep for at least five years." He said quite puzzled. "Either way it's not much to worry about though we need to register you." Furfur said. Ciel was confused. "Register me? What does that mean.?" Furfur giggled. "It means you'll have to stay with Sebastian until then~*."

_'Stay with Sebastian? What does that mean I stay where he stays, see people he knows, like these demons'_ Thoughts like these raged for alittle bit. Sebastian after all this time still didn't say much, it seemed as if he was hiding something. Zepar and Furfur were chating a bit. Ciel finally noticed Sebastian was wearing something different. Similiar but different, a regular white button up shirt and black slacks. Ciel noticed a black jacket and tie on the chair arm. Our little Phantomhive was full of questions but not sure if he should ask. Ciel sighed. "I'm hungry." he finally stopped and stared

Zepar chuckled a little. Ciel looked questionly at him. "OK follow me then." Furfur said standing up. Ciel followed Furfur as he left the room. Sebastian stopped Zepar before he followed along. "Why did you lie to him?" Sebastian asked getting to the point as to why he stopped him. Zepar sighed "Oh~ so you noticed. I expected as much from you. I did it because Furfur asked me." Zepar explained. "If you want the reason ask Furfur." Zepar then said patting Sebastian on the head. Zepar left Sebastian standing there thinking about the whole thing. He sighed not wanting to think to hard about it.

Furfur and Ciel got to some doors. A servant came and opened it for them. Beyond that door was a long table. "come" Furfur said walking to a end chair and pulling it out. Ciel went over to him. "Here sit down." Furfur said while flashing a smile. Ciel just looked at him before sitting down on the chair. Furfur also pushed in the chair for him. "I'll be right back." Furfur said flashing a smile again. He walked to a door and went through. Ciel watched but then stared at the door he came through. When would Sebastian get here.

Sebastian was following Zepar through the mansion to the dining hall. His mind was on various things. All having to do with Ciel. He had his demon pride after all. Zepar just sighed things were getting complicated thanks to Furfur. Zepar knew Furfur was known for lies. They got to the doors. Zepar opened them, while shouting. "Hi everyone! Miss me!" Ciel just stared at him. A gust of wind blew and and crickets began to sound. Ciel looked around. "Is it nightime around here?"

Zepar sat in a corner cursing to himself. Sebastian held back a giggle. Furfur then came in with a cart full of food on it. Some servents came and set up everything. Before they left they bowed to Zepar. Ciel stared at the food. Sebastian and the other two came and sat at the table with Ciel. Ciel poked at it with his fork, not in a bored manner but more in a questioning one. "Don't tell me you were expecting something different, like human. Please don't put us on the same level as the rest of those demons." Zepar said arrogantly. "I completely agree." Furfur said after in the same arrogant tone.

Furfur seemed more affended then zepar did, but it didn't affect Ciel at all either way. Ciel began eating and soon found it was really good. Zepar smiled widely. "So what do you think its really good isn't it? Well being in the 72 demon ranks I should have great food and drink." Sebastian and Furfur just watched unfazed and unamused. Ciel just blinked and continued eating completely ignoring him. _'You people are sooo mean! Oh well it doesn't matter.' _Zepar thought smiling, watching the others eat for a few seconds before resuming to devour his.

Ciel didn't understand any of this. He sighed almost finished eating his food. He still didn't get anything. The whole him being a demon and and now this food thing. Though somehow it all seemed nostalgic. Somehow like that he belonged there. He wondered how everything would play out. Humans and Demons no matter where they were they were all treated the same.

Though he wondered what his parents would think. It seemed funny to even think of that.

Ciel finished his food. He was now craving something sweet. "Since everything I've seen and heard I'm pretty sure it's safe to say Sebastian is still my butler right. If that's the case Sebastian make me something sweet." Ciel said after Servents had come and cleaned the table off. Zepar had gotten serious for a little bit after Ciel had said about Sebastian still being his butler but his tension was relieved after hearing about something sweet. Furfur and Zepar said at the same time. "And for me to!" 

Sebastian smiled at Ciel. "Of course bocchan." Sebastian turned his head to the other 2 he gave them a a death glare. He got up and went through the door Furfur had gone through.

When Sebastian was gone and it was silent for a few seconds. Then the dining room was filled with laughter. "Did you see the look on his face!" Furfur made out through his laughter. Zepar only could get a couple words out. " I know... it was priceless! He was so mad!"

Ciel stared for a couple seconds before beginning to laugh himself. Zepar smiled at Ciel. Then he continued to laugh.

In the kitchen Sebastian stopped what he was doing when he heard Ciel begin to laugh he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The demon continued what he was doing, ignoring his laughing bocchan.

Back to the dining room. "Hey we should tell embarrissing stories of Sebastian while he's gone." Zepar gave a creepy smile to Furfur who nodded in response.

"Okay Ciel listen well. You will probably never hear these stories over again, 'cause we'll most likely be dead. But then again you may not understand demon humor but oh well." Furfur started. Then the endless talking began.

It had been about 20 minutes and the embarrassing stories turned to stories about how they helped Sebastian and how Sebastian helped them. Some got pretty serious. Ciel found some really interesting, it was really teaching him about Hell.

Sebastian came out of the kitchen. He carried one plate. He got to the table and set it in front of Ciel. "Here you go bocchan." Ciel picked up the fork and began to eat the mouth watering cake. "Where's ours?" Zepar whined. Sebastian merely ignored him. "Bocchan after this you need to take a bath and then go to sleep." Sebastian said still ignoring Zepar. "I see." Ciel got up from his chair. "Go make my bath then." Furfur led Ciel out of the room. Zepar sulking along with them.

Ciel was taken to what appeared to be the bedroom he was in before but this one had an outside patio. The Phantomhive saw this and ran to it. He opened the door and went out and took a deep breath of air. Zepar and Furfur walked over to him. "So you surprised, you didn't expect it to be so much like up on the human world right." Ciel stared out seeing a town, a sky but it was dark there were even a moon and stars. It really was like the human world. Though as he looked out at the town. He saw things that didn't look human so he figured he obviously wasn't being lied to about being in hell and not in a town up on earth. The young demon sighed. Though there wasn't something right he felt like something was missing. He just couldn't figure it out.

"Well I should probably get going. It's not like I live here." Furfur said streching his arms. "Eh! You're actually leaving. You're really mean. Oh! And Sebastian wanted to talk to you." Zepar had to raise his voice a little due to Furfur already being at the door. "Is that so. Then I'll just go make a quick phone call." Furfur smiled eerily before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Zepar got a little more serious when Furfur left. "I really am going to get teased. I need to get my act together. Ciel, Sebastian should be here soon. I'll have questions when you come back and you will most likely have questions as well." Ciel listened to his words but he didn't get them. Though somehow he knew he would understand very soon.

Sebastian came in the door after a couple of seconds of silence passed through. He watched the duo. _'When did this ache begin, maybe I wasn't feeling hunger aches.'_ Though Sebastian knew his pride would never allow him to believe his thoughts he couldn't help but continue thinking of it. "bocchan your bath is ready." Ciel looked at him before saying something to Zepar before walking to Sebastian. Who couldn't help but wonder what he said.

Ciel walked into the bathroom. There was a large bathtub and nothing else except something to hang towels on and a place to place cleaning supplies. _'A bubble bath'_ Ciel noticed there were bubbles in the bathtub. "I'll be right back." Sebastian finally said as he left the room.

The young Phantomhive began to get undressed. His clothes all landed on the floor in a pile. Ciel looked at the necklace he had on, he looked for the latch to take it off but couldn't find it. _'Oh well if it gets ruined its not my fault.' _Ciel got in the bathtub. It was warm. And the bubbles looked fluffy. Ciel waited in the bath for quite awhile. Sebastian then came in. "I'm sorry for the wait." Sebastian apologized when he came in. "Sebastian, whats this necklace?" Ciel asked as Sebastian grabbed something. "It's nothing important. Do you want it off?" Sebastian asked as he neared the bathtub. "No its fine." Ciel replied, still curious of the necklace.

After the bath Ciel was dressed and was now heading to his bedroom. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel. The young demon went in and the older one followed. Ciel got in the bed and layed down. "Good night bocchan." Sebastian spoke as he began to leave the bedside. "Stay." Ciel ordered. Sebastian went back to his bedside. He sat down on the floor beside the bed. Sebastian stayed, used to the familiar order.

Ciel soon fell asleep. Sebastian left the room going to go talk to Furfur. He walked the halls and got to a door. He went in and went down some stairs to a room. Furfur was already there. "So you're going to explain yourself right." Sebastian asked suspiciously. "Oh course, when I make an oath to tell the truth I can't lie. You were never much of a liar in fac-" "Just tell me the truth." Sebastian interupted him. Furfur glared at him.

"Fine but you seem to already know. Your bocchan is empty. Without a soul. Thats because some other demon stole him before you had a chance, If your bocchan knew... who knows what would've happened. He's pretty unpredictable. Also some demons got worried considering you got pretty attached to him. He was just a human."

Sebastian put a hand up to his chin, thinking. He put his hand down and sighed. "There is a way to get his soul back, all you have to do is steal it back from that demon. The body is needed after all." The black haired demon sighed again. This was going to be complicated. "Why is he a demon though." Furfur looked at him as if trying to figure what Sebastian was getting at. "What do you mean, he's a demon thanks the contract." Furfur began as if it were really obvious. "Sebastian be careful. You only have one chance. One wrong move and the demon gets his soul, and if you do anything else wrong he could continue being a demon, and you would be serving him for eternity." Furfur looked away from him after saying this. Sebastian on the other hand looked torn. Torn between many things.

"He will forget everything, and before you leave, take off the necklace its the only think keeping him awake as a demon." Sebastian nodded and then went up stairs. Furfur smirked behind him. "Be very careful. That necklace is known for fortelling the future."

Sebastian went into Ciel's temporary room. He went up to his sleeping figure. His hand went down and grabbed the necklace, the demon just ripped it off the younger. _'I'll have to wait til' morning.' _

The black haired demon left the room. He went down the hall, took a left and and went through the first door on the left. Going to his own room. He layed down on his bed and grabbed a book and began reading.

Morning finally came. Night had felt like forever. Sebastian got up and dressed in his butler oufit. He left and went to Ciel's room. He went in and began to dress his bocchan. He picked up Ciel. He was about to leave but was stopped by the owner of the mansion. "So you talked to Furfur, and now your going to go get back his soul. I would think before doing that." Zepar stated with his arms crossed. "Bocchan said we demons don't have pride but thats only for some demons. I a demon close to _that_ family do have pride." Sebastian smirked at Zepar knowing.

"Well your welcome to come back after you're done." Zepar smiled back with the same knowing expression.

A/N: So this chapter is done. I still havent figured out my writing style... so I'm sorry if it bothers you. I may rewrite if I figure out my writing style. And sorry for the wait. Also the next chapter takes place after the second season. So it may not make sense unless you've seen it. I also hope to update regularly.


End file.
